lol_afandomcom-20200214-history
Nanana lyrics
Romaji= Mo}}/ / nanana... nanana... Hi}}/ Like 21 forever young Hi}}/ Massugu ikou yuzurenai world Hon}}/ Sonna fuuni itte kureru Anata ga iru kara Mo}}/ / Laugh out loud Mo}}/ / Yoru ga akereba be alright Mo}}/ / Hikari wo abite Mo}}/ / Kagayaku story egakeru you ni Mo}}/ / Meguri meguru kisetsu no naka de Mo}}/ / Afureru omoi kirameki wo Mo}}/ / Hoshi furu yoru ni Mo}}/ / Hajimaru story Mo}}/ / Konna deai Mo}}/ / Meguri meguru sekai no naka de nanana... Hi}}/ Like 21 forever more On my way zutto yuzurenai mind Mo}}/ Kisoi atte sasae ae atta Mo}}/ Nakama ga iru kara Mo}}/ / Laugh out loud Mo}}/ / Yoru ga akereba be alright Mo}}/ / Hikari wo abite Mo}}/ / kagayaku story egakeru you ni Mo}}/ / meguri meguru kisetsu no naka de Mo}}/ / Afureru omoi kirameki wo Mo}}/ / hoshi furu yoru ni Mo}}/ / hajimaru story Mo}}/ / konna deai Mo}}/ / meguri meguru sekai no naka de Mo}}/ / Cry no more Mo}}/ / yoru ga akereba be alright Mo}}/ / Hikari wo abite Mo}}/ / kagayaku story egakeru you ni Mo}}/ / meguri meguru kisetsu no naka de Mo}}/ / Afureru omoi kirameki wo Mo}}/ / hoshi furu yoru ni Mo}}/ / hajimaru story Mo}}/ / konna deai Mo}}/ / meguri meguru sekai no naka de nanana... Mo}}/ / nanana... |-|Kanji= nanana… nanana… 最初から失敗なんて 考えてちゃダメだねmaybe every joy and every tears 分かち合って 夢語って　笑ってたいね like 21 forever young まっすぐいこう　譲れないworld 邪魔されたって　笑われたって 止まらずone　way 目指す場所へ let's break the chains 「らしく進めばいい」 そんな風に言ってくれる あなたがいるから laugh out loud 夜が明ければbe alright ヒカリを浴びて(hey) 輝くstory 描けるように(hey) 巡り巡る季節の中で 溢れる想い煌めきを 星降る夜に(hey) 始まるstory こんな出逢い(hey) 巡り巡る世界の中で nanana… 最初はこうなるなんて 思ってもなかったよbaby every day and every night 夢語って 子供みたいに笑いあって like 21 forevermore on my way　絶対譲れないmind oh oh my girls what you wanna do？ what you wanna be like？ もったいない草食系life 恋も仕事も欲張ってみない？ その顔上げてone time！！ laugh out loud！！ you're not alone 振り返ればいつも 競い合って　支え合えあった 仲間がいるから laugh out loud 夜が明ければbe alright ヒカリを浴びて(hey) 輝くstory 描けるように(hey) 巡り巡る季節の中で 溢れる想い煌めきを 星降る夜に(hey) 始まるstory こんな出逢い(hey) 巡り巡る世界の中で 誰かに決められた未来じゃなくて 心がギュッと掴んだ明日を離さずにいようよ　ずっと cry no more 夜が明ければbe alright ヒカリを浴びて(hey) 輝くstory 描けるように(hey) 巡り巡る季節の中で 溢れる想い煌めきを 星降る夜に(hey) 始まるstory こんな出逢い(hey) 巡り巡る世界の中で nanana… nanana… |-|English= You failed from the start and maybe it's too hard to stop thinking about it every joy and every tears share them Begin dreaming and want to laugh like 21 forever young Go straight to the never giving up world and if something blocks your way laugh stop and go one way go to the place where you aim to be Let's break the chains I can say stuff like "I should be proceed" because you are here laugh out loud If the night is right you'll be alright Bathe in the light and your shining story can be drawn out of the circling seasons A shining thought will sparkle on a starry night these such encounters start your story in this circling world At first it will be like this I did not even think about that baby every day and every night recite your dreams and you can laugh like a child like 21 forever more on my way to a never giving up mind oh oh my girls what you wanna do？ what you wanna be like？ It's a waste to live life constantly pursuing women Why are you greedy for both love and work? lift up your head one more time and laugh out loud!! You're not alone Always looking back We must compete but support each other because there is a friend here laugh out loud If the night is right you'll be alright Bathe in the light and your shining story can be drawn out of the circling seasons A shining thought will sparkle on a starry night these such encounters start your story in this circling world Your future cannot be decided by just anyone Grasp your heart tightly, grab onto tomorrow, do not let it go so you can go into forever cry no more If the night is right you'll be alright Bathe in the light and your shining story can be drawn out of the circling seasons A shining thought will sparkle on a starry night these such encounters start your story in this circling world nanana... nanana... Category:Lyrics